Resettling
by templeofdecay
Summary: They are redeemers to some, scoundrels to others. In the depths of the night, a plot arises to make the returning Warriors of Vale pay for releasing the seal on Alchemy. Setting a trap for Felix, the renegade, is only the first step. But what is in store for the others? - Will display shippings down the line, including a love triangle.


_Discalimer_: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Golden Sun world of Weyard, which is trademarked by Nintendo/CAMELOT. I do not claim ownership over any characters in this story or over the world used for the purposes of this story. The below fiction is of my own invention and is meant for entertainment only. It is not part of the official story line, while parts of this story may allude back to actual events that occur in the game. I do not profit financially from the creation and publication of this story.

_Side Note_: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please enjoy and feel free to comment. Constructive criticism is welcome, for with it, the story has a better chance of sounding good.

* * *

_Return and Resentment_

They slept in tents that night, except for the returning Warriors of Vale and their relatives, who took haven at the Inn of Vault. The villagers found it particularly difficult to go to sleep, and it was not only because of the hard ground on which they lay. Just that morning, they were dumbstruck by the sight of a gigantic flying ship approaching the ruble of Vale not too long after boulders of Mt. Aleph destroyed the village. Due to this strategic chronological placement, many of the villagers believed the ship harbored enemies. Having lost their provisions to the mountain's fury, they fled to the hills. After the ship landed and its passengers disembarked, the Valish people slowly approached the party of twelve.

A tearful reunion soon commenced, and when Dora stepped into the scene, the collective mood changed drastically. Her husband stood with his arm around his son, the two staring with happiness flooding their eyes at the sight of the woman. Dora tried in vain to hold back her tears. As she wiped her eyes dry, the villagers held their tongues as Kyle and Isaac walked over to her. In the stillness, Kyle whispered, "Dora. I've come home."

Kyle came into Dora's outstretched arms, and the two embraced. Isaac stood to the side quietly, shyly holding his hands in front of himself. He bit his quivering lip and fought to hold his tears back, but the sight of his parents was too much for him to remember to hold his stately countenance. He recalled the easier times, when he would wake to the smell of a hot, homemade breakfast and the hushed chatter of his parents' talk in the kitchen.

Kyle and Dora pulled away from each other slightly. Kyle held onto Dora's forearms as he spoke reassuring words to her. Then, Dora turned her head and saw her son. Kyle, seeing he had lost her attention, turned also. Isaac's mother held her hand out to him and ushered him near, and near he came. Her son sternly walked up to her, but when he was close enough to see her wrinkles of worry accentuated by the redness of her teary face, he began to sob. Like a child, he hugged his mother tightly and wept into her shoulder.

In the meantime, the Valish had become enthralled by the foreigners who arrived on the extravagant ship. Piers was busying talking with the town arms venders about the structure and mechanics of the Lemurian ship. The purveyors had only ever haggled with passing merchants who carried goods of average strength and potency at reasonable prices. Never had they seen the ocean or a ship. They wondered what great benefits they could reap from the usage of the large wooden bird.

Ivan and Mia, who had formerly visited Vale, told tales of the Great Eastern Sea and Hesperia. The Valish children sat around their feet as they spoke. In their young hearts, they dreamt of leaving Vale and exploring on their own. They imagined fantastical beasts and esoteric lands. The children gasped and cheered along to the warriors' story, but when they saw the stern faces of their parents, they quickly calmed down. Ivan and Mia noticed this drastic shift in behavior and turned according to the children's gaze. The concerned parents shot dour looks at the teenagers and, with crossed arms, whispered indistinctly to each other. Ivan and Mia exchanged glanced and cautiously continued their tale.

Felix, on the other hand, tried to distance himself from the happy crowd. More than any of the returning warriors, he had dreaded this day. He had never expected a hero's welcome, and he did not receive any. An outcast and renegade, he stayed by the side of the ship, crouching in its shadow. Felix had already had his family reunion on board the ship after his parents came around from the battle atop Mars Lighthouse. It was – touching, to say in the least. Now, looking over at Isaac and his parents, Garet and his family, Felix was sick with the collective display of love. No one in Vale still cared for him; not even his village friend Daniel would look him in the eye. Therefore, feeling out of place, Felix sat alone sharpening his blade.

Sheba, who had been beside the Valish children, listening earnestly to Ivan and Mia's side of the story, noticed Felix in the shade. Quietly pardoning herself, she left the children and walked in the direction of the boat. Being near to her friends in this tranquil time, Sheba felt particularly blissful. For a brief moment, she thought of Faran and of how worried he must be. As she began to think about the circumstances under which she left him, she had reached Felix by the boat. Squatting beside the man with a bright smile, Sheba began to speak. All the villagers could see were the exchange of gestures and facial expressions; no words were heard.

"Felix, why are you sitting alone?" Sheba asked cheerfully.

Without stopping his work to look into the face of his questioner, Felix brusquely replied, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ha! You'll have plenty of time to sharpen your sword later. There are some people who would like to see you."

"Like whom?"

Sheba swallowed hard and bit her lip. "Garet's family was looking for you earlier. You haven't seen them in a while, I take it. Why don't you see them now?"

"I'm busy."

"Your long sword can wait 'til later," Sheba declared, reaching out her hand to take the sword from Felix.

Like a cat, Felix swiftly moved his Sol Blade away from the girl and planted it in a position to attack. Hoarsely he hissed, "I'm busy."

Sheba looked at Felix with her mouth agape. Having come to her senses, she stood up and cautiously moved away, leaving Felix to the company of his blade. Felix had not acted this way towards her before. She wondered what could be provoking his rash anger. Surely, this deal with his accompanying Saturos and Menardi was far behind him. If Isaac understands him, then why should Felix not feel welcome into the arms of his compatriots? The Valish trust Isaac and Isaac trusts Felix, so it should only be logical that the Valish trust Felix also.

Once near to the makeshift camp, Sheba approached Jenna, hoping Felix's sister could show him reason. Jenna was with her parents and Garet's family when Sheba approached. The Jupiter Adept politely excused herself and Jenna from the group before making her request known. After listening the Sheba's recount of Felix's behavior, Jenna pursed her lips and sternly nodded. Leaving her parents and Garet behind to deal explanations to the mayor, she made her way over to her brother.

The villagers watched Jenna as she walked to the ship in an agitated manner. Kraden, who had been speaking with the town leaders, noticed the girl and decided to interrupt her. In the brief exchange that ensued, the Valish witnessed Jenna turn Kraden away. The old man wished for the weary warrior to be left alone, but the girl insisted; she could handle her brother. Beaten, Kraden let Jenna go. With courage in her heart, she marched over to her brother.

Felix had finished sharpening his blade and was running his fingers over the edge of in sword in admiration. Jenna loosened her staff from her belt and handed it by the end to her brother. He looked up at her and then down at the staff; the Lachesis' Rule had lost its shine in parts. After having sheathed the Sol Blade, Felix took the staff from his sister and rested it in his lap. Then, from a leather sack beside him, he took out polish and a rag.

Feeling comfortable in the situation, Jenna sat beside Felix. Sheepishly, she smiled at her brother. "Would you like to begin talk–?"

"No," Felix shot at her. Then, realizing he might have spoken too shrewdly, he cleared his throat and took a side-glance at his sister. Yet, Jenna did not do as much as flinch. Felix went back to his work, polishing Jenna's weapon.

"No matter." Jenna quickly brushed off Felix's remark. She inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply before continuing. "There's no point in stating the obvious, that being that you are the only one not recollecting times past with old friends," Jenna cleared her throat in suggestion, "so I may as well tell you what you aren't grasping. I understand you don't want to put on a show to gain good favor from the villagers. After all, most of them still don't trust you and your efforts would only be in vain. However, Felix, you are not doing any good by isolating yourself either. It suggests that you have something to hide and that the Valish are right in assuming that you are not worthy of their trust again."

At these words, Felix looked up from his work and let the words sink in. Then solemnly, he continued polishing the staff's middle.

"Felix, please," she implored. "Just put up with this nonsense today. Not everyone is against you. The mayor is on your side, though I know he is likely to be biased since he is Garet's grandfather, but that's a start. So, please. Show everyone that you are not to be mistaken for a traitor any longer. I believe the accounts of our parents are doing well to persuade the council and several other villagers to understand our actions. Are you in accordance?"

Felix was still busy polishing the forward end of the Lachesis' by this time. Though still in deep concentration, he spoke up. "I am not. Breaking the Seal of Alchemy was my decision uninfluenced by the capture of our parents. That decision nearly took our parents out of this world for good and destroyed our home. The villagers have every right to hate me, even if the devastation of Vale did not take their lives." With one last sweep of the rag, Felix's work on the Lachesis' was finished. He turned his head to face his sister. "I understand your delight in the survival of the villagers and their joy in seeing us once again. However, I cannot feign excitement when I perceive their animosity."

Jenna could hold her tongue no longer. "What makes you think they can't change their minds about you? Why must it be you whom everyone hates? We were all with you!"

"Because I was the one who turned my back to Vale first," returned Felix, biting his tongue.

"And now Vale turns its back to you," Jenna scoffed. "This is your homeland! Don't leave it with ill will. Soon, all of Vale will come to understand that you are meant to be showered with praises, a hero."

"I am no hero to them. Isaac is their hero."

"Isaac abandoned the will of Vale, too. He joined your side. You showed him truth! Why must you be so insufferable?"

"It's just how I am! And it's different for Isaac. He had attachments here; I was under the wing of Saturos and Menardi for years. The Valish have no reason to believe my views were not skewed by their beliefs."

Felix was severely casting his remarks from an upright position now. To Jenna standing before him, the shadow of the ship on Felix's face made him look for infuriating than usual. The figure before her seemed so unusual that Jenna found it hard to keep a straight face. Rather than hold her mirth in, she outwardly laughed at her brother. Puzzled, Felix dropped his pompous tone and asked most seriously, "What is it?"

Having collected herself, Jenna replied, "I cannot reason with you, I see. However, as your sister, I beseech you. Put away your anger and join us. Your gruff manner hurts us. Recall what I said about this behavior doing ill against you. Enjoy yourself for once! We're _home_. You've proven that you are an excellent warrior. Now be an excellent brother."

Felix laughed. "Haven't I already? I polished your staff for you, didn't I?" With a grin on his face, he handed the Rule back to Jenna. Then, overcome with gloom, he said, "You're right. I've been unreasonable cruel. I'll come with you."

Strapping her weapon back onto her belt, Jenna answered, "Good!" Then, childishly, she shoved her brother. "Let's join the others." Once she had turned her back, Felix returned a shove.

Jenna turned to see a grin on her brother's face. It was good to see him happy again, whether it was fake or not. However, Jenna felt it was genuine and that her brother was honestly tired of maintaining his composed behavior. Together, the siblings raced back to the group with smiles on their faces.

Later that night, as the villagers were making camp, they discussed the events that took place earlier that day. Now that the Warriors of Vale and their relatives were out of the way, they were truly free to speak their minds. For the most part, the Valish accepted the returning Adepts; yet, some were more cynical than others were. Ana, for one, spoke in a hushed voice to her friend Estelle.

"What do you think of Felix?" asked Ana.

"What of him?" Estelle replied hesitantly.

"I've heard tell that he has been accepted by the mayor and the council. Do you disapprove?"

"Why should I? Isaac is a noble warrior, and he has befriended Felix. If Isaac finds Felix worthy, then who am I to disagree? I did not fight beside Felix, and nor did you, but Isaac has."

"Estelle, are you telling me your opinion or Isaac's?" Ana pressed. When her friend did not answer, Ana urged on. "I wish to hear your opinion. Do you trust Felix or not?"

Estelle, who had had her face turned to the side, now faced Ana. "He's sly, if you ask me, but I think he deserves another chance. His mind has been twisted by those foreigners from the north. In time, I think, he will come to see reason."

Ana scoffed, "I do ask you! I also agree that he has been swayed by those northern warriors, but you are missing something very important, Estelle. Listen here!" Ana put her hands on Estelle's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "Felix has been held to high esteem by his friends, and I would not put it past him to have corrupted their minds in turn." Then standing up, Ana added: "They are lost to us."

"What are you talking about? The others show no change except for that which was expected. They are experienced warriors now, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna. Of what do you accuse them? Loyalty?"

Ana sternly berated Estelle, "You are missing the _point_! Do you agree that Felix's mind has been skewed against common sense, the gumption which the Valish understand and uphold?"

"Of course, Ana! Perhaps beyond the point of return, I fear."

"As do I. Now, it is no secret that he and Jenna were very close. What do you think happened when Jenna discovered that her brother, of whom she admired, was alive? It in only understandable that she would take up his beliefs."

"And so skew her mind as well!" Estelle exclaimed. Then, having come to a realization, she stood up and pronounced, "Then Jenna would in turn distort Isaac's reasoning. Felix's sickness would thereby permeate through the mind of each warrior!" With a shudder, Estelle wondered, "Perhaps it has not gone so far. I did not get the chance to speak with Isaac, but I saw him reunite with his mother. The boy shows compassion where Felix does not. It cannot have gone that far, could it?" Estelle turned to Ana to hear her take.

"Let's hope not, Estelle. There may still be time for Isaac, but I do believe Jenna is no longer the girl we knew her." Sharp and resonant, the sound of twigs snapping cut into the air between the women like knives. The hair on the backs of the gossips' necks stood up straight. Earnestly, Ana hissed, "Get to sleep. We can speak in the morn. And Estelle," – Ana waited to see the woman's gesture of serious attention – "this conversation remains between us two."


End file.
